


Remain Klingon

by Thesseli



Series: Human [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU, Gen, Post Episode s01e05: Choose Your Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: To win everything, you must sacrifice everything.





	Remain Klingon

//Remain Klingon.// 

It had been Voq’s mantra since before the so-called ‘Battle of the Binary Stars’. It had continued to be so after T’Kuvma’s death, and through the lean times of near-starvation on the sarcophagus ship, and after his betrayal by Kol. 

//Remain Klingon.// 

To lose their individuality, their identity, everything that made them unique – their very selves – to another race or group was unthinkable. The thought of the extinction of his culture and his proud people becoming just another part of the Federation collective was equally abhorrent. Even after being abandoned to die on the wreck of the Shenzhou, the preservation of Klingon culture had been utmost in Voq’s mind. So when L’rell reappeared with her offer to take him to House Mo’Kai and her plan to win this war, he knew he had to accept.

//Remain Klingon.// 

House Mo’Kai. The Weavers of Lies, who would expose him to things he never knew possible, but that would come at a cost. 

//Remain Klingon.// 

_What must I sacrifice?_

//Remain Klingon.// 

* _Everything._ * 

//Remain Klingon.// 

Voq closed his eyes wearily. The mantra had been a source of comfort, but he dared not say it out loud. Not at this time, not in this place. 

Not on the Starship Discovery, deep within enemy territory, genetically altered by the Weavers of Lies into the guise of Federation officer Lt. Ash Tyler.


End file.
